User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Hem hem... movesets!
View only, no touching please. Movesets Veterans I'm only gonna list MAJOR moveset changes not listed at all. *Dr. Mario: Most of the moveset changes are based on the pretty microtransaction'd game Dr. Mario World (i still do not like the move you did on making dr. baby mario exist holding a syringe in his hand nintendo!). Heck, it seems like Nintendo tends to not bring up the hated games. Again. Unless it has a cult following. Maybe...? Just maybe...? **'Neutral B': Megavitamin Ascend - Dr. Mario drops a megavitamin which slowly goes up. You can use the taunts to direct it... well, yeah. **'Side B': Para-Beetle Delivery - A Para-Beetle delivers a free weaker version of a Shell to Dr. Mario. This thing will go reeling when hit, but otherwise it's the same pretty much. You gotta admit it though, it can be spammed. It only lasts half the seconds as a normal Shell though. **'Down B': Capsule Blaster - Dr. Mario explodes any megavitamins floating upwards. Depending on their color, that's the effect they do. You can do this in mid-air, but just be warned you might get caught in the blast two! **'Up B': Amp-Sploder - Umm... Dr. Mario has an Amp blow up as he propels back up? It'll electrocute him and it basically sends him careening upwards, so use it wisely else you can seriously get hurt and possibly even get launched. Semi-Newcomers Newcomers *'Tank' (ShellShock): Tank shocks the fighters! Unlike many characters, this one uses a jetpack (yes folks, a jetpack!) to boost itself back up, replacing the "jump and double jump" thing fighters do for it. Also, unlike many traditional fighters, unless you're playing Totally Unique Mode, it has to switch out weapons (hold shield and flick the button to switch). **'Shot' (∞) is your basic weapon. It's a simple-to-use weapon, so you can easily use it. **'Three-Ball' (18, 3 per shot) is less pitiful. Shoots out three shots that cover an area. **'One-Bounce' (10) bounces once, then explodes. Can do some serious damage. **'Digger' (5), well, buries your opponents with its downwards explosions. How though? **'Grenade' (7) rolls, then explodes. It can be unpredictable at times... somewhat actually. **'Stream' (90, 15 per shot) is used as a mini-gun weapon. To keep your foes away. **'Flame' (12, 4 per shot) will rapidly hit and burn. Well as a weapon. Now don't get burnt! **'Roller' (7) rolls forward. The longer it rolls the better the explosion and damage! **'Back-Roller' (7) rolls backwards. The longer it rolls the worse the explosion and damage! **'Splitter' (3) flies, then splits into projectiles. Two to be exact. Regardless, it's painful. **'Breaker' (3) breaks into projectiles upon landing on a surface. Breaks your foes apart. *'Iron Mask' (Wasteland Warriors): Iron Mask disposes of injustice! Iron Mask is mainly, well, himself. Iron Mask is ironically the only male of the Wasteland Warriors. His specialty? Well, orbs. He ironically cannot carry three orbs anymore, but hey, it's the price you pay to be balanced and not to overcomplicate stuff (there is eleven orbs, which means there's 121 combos... haven't truly done the math though). And to literally fix this, each blade will somehow carry the last orb you used. Probably severely debuffed. **'Neutral B': Scarlet Spurs - Kicks forward, slams his opponent, and then launches rockets. This can probably do tons of damage if you use it straightforward. **'Side B': Gunblade Charge - Iron Mask charges forward with the current Gunblade he has. He can charge it up, which makes it much, much more faster. **'Down B': Gunblade Gallery - Due to the Shield B being taken, he swaps his current Gunblade for another Gunblade. ***'Root of Yggdrasil' is the balanced sword. ***'Apocalypse Sword' hurts more but makes him more vulnerable ***'Miracle Sword' hurts less but makes him more durable. **'Up B': Cloak Float - Blasts air under him as he ascends. Like Shulk, he shows his bare chest, but hey, he can glide. Otherwise, this is just his helpless state. **'Diagonal B': Aerial Blade - No, this is not mid-air, nor does it really hit the air in some cases! Slashes diagonally upwards or downwards. If you hit it downwards, it's a slash. Sometimes with a visual. **'Shield B': Orb - Iron Mask swaps out his orb for another orb. Here's the complete list of orbs. ***'Black Storm': Cloak Float produces lightning upon use. You can do some additional knockback but you do 10% less damage. ***'Blue Ocean': Replaces Scarlet Spur with Wave Dash; this basically makes Iron Mask ride a tidal wave. You can also kind of surf on any surface. *'Gilgamesh the Goblin' (Nights at Fierce): Gilgamesh chops it down! Gilgamesh the Goblin is a corrupted robot from Nights at Fierce, the main villain of it two. Programming a virus as revenge for being a reject (mainly for killing a child), he's back, somewhat not tattered. Not sure why. His moveset is a mix between the Goblin (from Fierce Tales) and Nights at Fierce. His specialty? Well, all his axe attacks break down shields. Basically, shield breaker. **'Neutral B': Toxic Grenade - Gilgamesh pulls out a Toxic Grenade and throws it. This attack poisons enemies. It may be greenish-purple, which means it'll spread. **'Side B': Axe Chase - Gilgamesh rushes forward like a Bunmawashi Doll. Unlike one, however, he gives no chances, and chops the fighter. Really hefty. **'Down B': Bayonet - Gilgamesh pulls out a bayonet. It'll always target the one it hits, otherwise it'll try and find the nearest fighter to shoot at. **'Up B': Tornado - Gilgamesh casts a tornado which sends fighters flying if it hits. However, it also sends him flying two! Recovery basically. **'Diagonal B': Arc Shot - Like the one in Fierce Tales, Gilgamesh the Goblin fires an arrow in an arc. Low range, strong damage. **'Shield B': Shield Stab/Team Spirit - Gilgamesh will stab enemies with his shield, working as a counter. On team battles, you instead increase one person's stats by 2x but decrease yours by 2x for 5 seconds. **'Smash Charge 1': Children Killer - Gilgamesh tries to slash anyone with his axe. If he succeeds, he will proceed to suffocate them in (ironically) the Doll. This, well, suffocates them. What did you expect? This does 200% damage also! **'Smash Charge 2': Virus! - Gilgamesh the Goblin teleports off-screen as a bunch of animatronics from Several Nights at Fierce's come out of nowhere to try and break the character's bones. This will do 120% damage, but 60% always (the last attack is richard the rocket demon actually shooting rockets to the screen), and if you're literally above 200%, you are instantly killed. **'Smash Charge 3': Molten Wither - Gilgamesh the Goblin's "skin" withers off as he soon becomes molten. This makes him really OP, as all his moves start burning. He also engages into some extremely voliate stuff, and also summons 5 clones which hunt others. Get hit by him when you're over 100% (which is VERY likely), and you're finished! **'Smash Charge Ω': Burn Down the Ground - Gilgamesh the Goblin brings up a lighter, ascends, and then literally, the fight, on a TV, gets shown, with ashes falling, before showing that Fierce's Food is being burnt down to the ground. The fire effectively reaches the TV as the victims get damaged up to 200% (the TV also explodes after this smash charge ends), and take 1% damage every 0.0000000000001 seconds for the rest of their stock. If they get KO'd, they lose a whooping FIVE STOCKS! Characters Planned Credit to Redwing for the ones in bold on the "not fantendoverse" section, she was an incredible help on thinking characters up for me. The newcomers are basically those who didn't appear in "Nil". *Fantendoverse (the bolded characters means that i have to make them NOT OUT OF CHARACTER) (crossedout means... added) (no characters from COLDBLOOD right now) **Unten **Zerita **Netnu **Mioda **Rachel Harel **Sia **PalmMan **Sam **Shiki **Sakeena **Strafe **Iron Mask **PAIN-T **Pesh **Volt **Quartz **Zellen Harley Quimbleson **YE **Smile **Hera & Teun **Leah Needlenam **'Reten' **Obena **Nycho Invalidez **'Bowie the Teddy Bear' **'Kiaden Damuth' **'Doormat' **'Fera' **Bunea **Cardinal **'Lance Doo' **Kiva Glaive **Squav **Doomulus Grime **'Mynis' **Hinata von Brandt **Tucker "Tokage" Palli **'Dr. Sonny Scythe' **Aurora **'Plum' **'Zephon "Black Sun" Koi' **'Elkine "White Moon" Idana' **Voidmato **'Tomelle' **'Muffin' **Aero & Beam **Cooler **Gilgamesh the Goblin **'Sparkplug Characters' (there is too much, i'll do them later.) **QT **Chelsea Rench **'Heroforce Characters'(?) **Alena Carter **Hugo Logia **Melissa Dust **Phoebe **Alcyone **3.14 **Tigzon **Redd and Helloon **Giselle **Aingeru **Zpyrus **Madame Mothana **Mons **Crow **Susan Syringe **Queen Pixella **Cura **Liameno **RedYoshi **Tabooki (the creator of the character is dead... so i might rob from the grave?) **McBoo **Dame Spaghetti **Tess **'Bynde' (Crestseeker) **Mika Sho **'Sorce Wellson' (Gas Psychokinetics) **'Vessa' (Vessa) **Unsure about is here, either because they don't seem free-to-use or they don't seem like good additions. ***Palutena (Fantendoverse) ***Xazalea ***Diablister Jr. ***Britest ***Dream Boy ***3.14 ***Meena (Splatoon 3) ***Iliad Online Characters *Not Fantendoverse, but new (bolded characters mean got help from redwing) **Sandy Mandy (Respect the Pouch) **Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) **Four (Battle for BFDI) **Phantom Cat (Phantom Cat) **Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) **Princess Serena (Princess Pulverizer) **Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) **Beatrix (Slime Rancher) **Miku (Vocaloid) **Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump Arale-chan) **Osomatsu (Osomatsu-San) **Atsuko (Little Witch Academia) **Nomaestro (Pokemon Clover) **Flain (Mixels) **Shantae (Shantae the Half-Genie) **Elsword (Elsword) **Aisha (Elsword) **Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) **Master Chief (Halo) **Wreck it Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) **Bub (Bubble Bobble) **X (Mega Man X) **Zero (Mega Man Zero) **Teo (Drop Wizard) **Penguin (Snow Tale) **Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) **Snip & Clip (Snipperclips) **Alice (Balloon Kid) **Squarangl'r (Numberlemon) **Rectangl'r (???) **Chris the Cat (The Impossible Quiz) **Numberblocks and Alphablocks (Numberblocks and Alphablocks) **Spahk (???) **Duhstort (???) **Amitie (Puyo Puyo) **Aquid (Amazing Battle Creatures) **Vinepup (Amazing Battle Creatures) **SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Musashi (Sushi Strikers) **Bobblehead Fred (Respect the Pouch) **Chocola (Nekopara) **Toad (Super Mario) **Gengar (Pokemon) **Octoling (Splatoon) **Ragna (BlazBlue) **Rachel (BlazBlue) **Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) **Baldi (Baldi's Basics) **Lilac (Freedom Planet) **Wadanohara (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) **Star (Star VS The Forces of Evil) **Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) **Popple (Mario & Luigi) **Betaform (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **C4 Charlie (Bloons Tower Defense) **Sam (Bloons Tower Defense) **ЖИВЧИК БЕЗ ГАЗУ (???) **Peachette (Super Mario) **Ryuo-Cho (Super Smash Bros., before time began even) **Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fighter) **Yarn Kirby (Kirby's Epic Yarn) **Agumon (Digimon) **Klonoa (Klonoa) **NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) **Schezo (Puyo Puyo) **Gumball (TAWoG) **Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Dipper (Gravity Falls) **Fayt (Star Ocean) **Neku (The World Ends with You) **Marina (Mischief Makers) **Quote (Cave Story) **Randi (Mana) **Popoi (Mana) **Nitrome (Nitrome Must Die... well, at least technically) **Ninja (Final Fantasy) **Ranger (Final Fantasy) **Kakeru (Ape Escape) **Robbit (Jumping Flash!) **Tank (ShellShock) **Poptropican (Poptropica) **Team Kirby Clash (Kirby) **Klaymen (The Neverhood) **Sousaphone Simon (Respect the Pouch) **Boshi (Super Mario) **GR-18 (Levelhead) **Flux (Crashlands) **GingerBrave (Cookie Run) **Vriska Serket (Homestuck) **Warrior (Dicey Dungeons) **Just Dancer (Just Dance) **Fortniter (Fortnite) **Thanos (Marvel, but Fortnite) **Om Nom (Cut the Rope) **Player (Starbound) **Terrarian (Terraria) **Nuru (Wargroove) **Plug (The Fight for Magic) **Ironclad (The Spire) **Doshin (Doshin the Giant) **Boing Boing Betty re. Fantendoverse (Fantendoverse... wait!) **Gatling (Tactile Wars) **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) **Nari (Toca World) **Madeline (Celeste) **Kaya (Brawlhalla) **Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) **Alph (Pikmin) **Unikitty (The Lego Movie) **Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Sis Dawndusk (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **Aurora Iris (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **Decidueye (Pokken Tournament... well at least mainly) **Primarina (Pokemon) **Grookey (Pokemon) **Pointan (Mega Man Maker, because well...) **Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Engineer Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense) **Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) **Chun Li (Street Fighter) **Marshal (Animal Crossing) **Agnes (...Bravely?) **Squire (Dungeon Defenders) **Mametchi (Tamagotchi) **Don-Chan (Taiko no Tatsujin) **Tamadra (Dungeons and Dragons) **Psychicatchy (Bulu Monsters) **Amiibo Phone (Animal Crossing) **Monita (NintendoLand) **Vince (Art Academy) **Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) **Midna (The Legend of Zelda) **Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner) **Sylux (Metroid) **Drednaw (Pokemon) **Fjorm (???) **Slugcat (Rainworld) **Django (Boktai) **Urban Champion (Urban Champion) **Kanata (Lost Sphear) **Pancake Peggy (Respect the Pouch) **2B (NieR) **Lufia (Lufia) **Robin (Iconoclasts) **Fire Fighter (Elemental Battlegrounds) **Shard Savior (Adventure Forward) **Wario (Wario Land) **Amazing Alex (Amazing Alex) **Mother Bloom (Bloom Defender) **Bubble Tank (Bubble Tanks) **Blitzy (Bingo Blitz) **Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) **Jowee (Drawn to Life) **Beck (Mighty No. 9) **Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) **Junk Jack (Junk Jack) **Leonid (Tiny Defense) **Guts (Guardian Sword) **'Heavy' (Team Fortress) **'Scout' (Team Fortress) **'Leon' (Star Fox) **'Pigma' (Star Fox) **'Tracer' (Overwatch) **'D.Va' (Overwatch) **'Chorus Kids' (Rhythm Heaven) **'Karate Joe' (Rhythm Heaven) **'Crono' (Chrono Trigger) **'Marle' (Chrono Trigger) **'Lucca '(Chrono Trigger) **Puppy Pupper (Reanimated Ron of the Fantendoverse) **Pop Fizz (Skylanders) **Wonder Red **Celebi (Pokemon) **Aggron (Pokemon) **Vigoroth (Pokemon) **Jirachi (Pokemon) **Froslass (Pokemon) **Heatran (Pokemon) **Drilbur (Pokemon) **Darmanitan (Pokemon) **Cobalion (Pokemon) **Goomy (Pokemon) **Noibat (Pokemon) **Diancie (Pokemon) **Primarina (Pokemon) **Tsareena (Pokemon) **Crabominable (Pokemon) **Necrozma (Pokemon) **Scorbunny (Pokemon) **Alcremie (Pokemon) **Sirfetch'd (Pokemon) **Kertruffle (Pokemon Sage) **Volcaroc (Pokemon Sage) **Legendary Spirits (Pokemon Sage) **Shantae (Shantae the Half-Genie) **Thorrex (Amazing Battle Creatures) **Spiral Knight (Spiral Knights) **Piffle (Piffle) **Hammer Bro (Battle for BFDI) **Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) **Tetra (The Legend of Zelda) **Ai Ai (Super Monkey Ball) **Tethu (Ever Oasis) **Marisa (Touhou) **Mima (Touhou) **Prismrivers (Touhou) **Cirno (Touhou) **Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking) **Certain Digimon **Midbus (Mario & Luigi) **Medusa (Kid Icarus) **Laharl (Disgaea) **Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Shadow Mario (Super Mario) **Aeon Hero (Kirby) **Lyn (Fire Emblem) **Taizo (Dig Dug) **Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) **Excitebiker (Excitebike) **Boshi (Super Mario) **Kumatora (Earthbound) **AiAi (Monkey Ball) **Amigo (Samba da Amigo) **Toc Man (Pac-Man) **256 Pac-Man (Pac-Man) **Awakening Link (The Legend of Zelda) **Balloona Luna (Respect the Pouch) **Captain Qwark **Sam and Max (Sam and Max) **The Rookie (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Crow (Nefarious) **Iota & Atoi (Tearaway) **Kutaro (Puppeteer) **Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) **Lammy (Un Jammer Lammy) **Bubsy (Bubsy) **Negative Baby Bowser (???) **Midnight Horror School (Midnight Horror School) **TV Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) **Baby Mario (Mario Kart) **Boy & His Blob (Boy & His Blob) **Hero (Etrian Odyssey) **Phantom Detectives (Ghost Trick) **Gunner (Etrian Odyssey) **Cadence (Crypt of the Necrodancer) **Wheatley (Portal) **Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) **Commander Torque (Freedom Planet) **Grania (Puyo Puyo) **Deku (My Hero Academy) **Bakugo (My Hero Academy) **Froppy (My Hero Academy) **Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) **Todoroki (My Hero Academy) **Ochaco (My Hero Academy) **Arwing (Star Fox) **Yeah Jam Fury (Yeah Jam Fury) **Jin Kazama (Tekken) **Jude Manthis (Tales) **Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Gillius (Golden Axe) **Beat (Jet Set Radio) **Proto Man (Mega Man) **Bass (Mega Man) **Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) **Fina & Cupil (Skies of Arcadia) **Aika (Skies of Arcadia) **Drachma (Skies of Arcadia) **Maxwell (Scribblenauts) **Giffany (Gravity Falls) **Wyrn (BLEED) **Eevee (Pokemon) **Pitter-Patter Pack (???) **Bok Choy Boy (Bok Choy Boys) **Considering, in the meantime... ***Brawl Stars by Supercell ***The Grey Garden ***Fossil Fighters ***Kamen Riders ***Fate ***Edge of Space ***Astral Chain ***Spore ***Subway Surfers ***Kingdom Rush ***Pop'n Music ***My Singing Monsters ***Patapon ***Dragalia Lost ***TemTem ***Gamestar Mechanic ***Fantasy Life ***Eternika ***Ludosity ***Shin Megami Tensei ***Rivals of Aether ***Mutant Mudds ***Soul Caliber *Miis **Mii Mage - Magical, utilizes magic. What else? **Mii Archer - Aims for the heart and steals it. **Mii Thief - Sneaky, speedy, and especially stealthy. **Mii Medic - A healer, who heals with specials. **Mii Smasher - Smashes enemies into rubble. **Mii Trapper - Focuses on trapping his men. **Mii Alchemist - Mix potions, throw them. **Mii Bard - Another support class, which mixes in beats-up. **Mii Summoner - Summons stuff to help it. As this wasn't obvious! **Mii Necro - Uses dark magic. Sadly, it doesn't raise skeletons. **Mii Podfighter - Fights in a pod, shoot them down. **Mii Hobbiest - Hobbies are what it uses to defend itself. **Mii Priest - Unlike the Medic, they are slightly offensive. **Mii Builder - Your every-day "build, run, repeat". **Mii Jester - His jokes are so funny, you won't hear another one. **Mii Cook - Cooks up some boosting food, or some rancid ones. **Mii Ninja - It is your average ninja. What more do you want! **Mii Druid - Uses nature to take down its enemies. **Mii Blocker - Utilizes shields. A TON, I warn you. **Mii Tamer - Tames the wild, and in effect, the wild helps him. **Mii Spy - Has plenty of spy tricks up its sleeve. **Mii Athlete - Athletic. Fast. You get it, right? Strong two. *Bosses **Hydranne (Amazing Battle Creatures) **Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Might Not Add **'COLD❄BLOOD' characters. I cannot really tell if I can use them or not. I am not kidding, and the situation is pretty personal. **'Captain Toad'. Because Captain Ron exists. However I have plans of making Reanimated Ron a completely seperate character. **'Any more Mario variants'. C'mon, we have too much. **'Classic Sonic'. Maybe some people wanna play as old Sonic? Maybe? Just... maybe? **'Characters I have no knowledge of... well, in Video Games'. That means no Punch-Out! characters or at an extent Star Fox characters! **'Freddy Fazbear'. Yes, I could just invent a whole new moveset, but otherwise, what would be his Smash Charges and his specials? Seriously. **'Sybil'. Wartide Sybil, to translate. Wartide's probably my favorite Clash Of Clans bootleg I've seen, but hey! Kinda want a genie in the roster. **'Kris and Susie'. From Deltarune. Yes, I may add them but make them seperate character. Because let's face it! Undertale is- well, overrated? **'Question Hound'. It ain't fine for a game that might have kiddy stuff, but hey, maybe let's give him a chance or what? **'Prodigy Math'. It's pretty much in a bad state so why add some? Or maybe... **'Rouge'. She's a bit uncomfortable to me. No seriously. *Deconfirmed **'Crazy Dave'. He is your neighbor, not the guy you're playing as! **'Louie'. Leaky Louie is confirmed but not Louie from Pikmin. Or DuckTales. Seriously, what has he done even? NOTHING. **'Marvel Characters, except a few'. Sadly, you will not be able to fully simulate Marvel VS Capcom. For those who wanted him, I'm sorry. Hey, at least you're getting the Joker from Batman! Umm... yeah, the Joker from Batman without Batman. Hmm. Maybe I should just make a skin for Joker (persona 5) based off of Joker. Now did I create a loophole or what? **'Any Undertale or Deltarune Characters'. Except for Ralsei, Kris, and Susie... I feel as if it's kind of overrated now. Seriously now we got a SANS outfit in Smash Bros.! *Scrapped **'Yu & Rei'. Got replaced by Grania. Other Stuff, Two Status Aliments *'Static': You get zapped, thus reveal your skeleton or whatever, while you have more freeze frames! *'Burning': You're on fire and thus take fire damage every second. BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! *'Snooze': You're fast asleep! Yeah, you're in the dark! You fell very hard! With zero hearts beating! *'Buried': Oof, you're now in the ground. Shame. Quick, unearth yourself before you become extinct! *'Blossom': You have a flower on your head, and boy is it not going to help you at all! *'Frosted': Shame, you just froze. Why not BUTTON MASH OUT OF IT! Now less sloppy-shaped. *'Prat': Tripped? Shame, but thankfully it is way less painful than being on the floor. *'Toxicated': Ick. You're toxicated and you take damage rapidly. Not even shielding saves you. *'Confused': You go the opposite way... now please go the right- wait, no, right! RIGHT! RIGHT WAY! *'Fury': You are pretty mad and miss 50% of your attack, and take more damage. You don't give more. *'Mute': You can't use specials! Now use your normal attacks, son! Use! Them! Right! This! Instant! *'Exhausted': You move slower than your usual speed. Maybe that's not the right word... Game Modes *'Smash Run' has kind of not changed, except now you can choose your battlefield on where to fight. Some enemies spawn more in certain battlefields while some don't spawn at all! NOW WITH EIGHT-PLAYER SUPPORT! Also, since lankier arms does not mean you get more health from healing, there's another stat, called Heart, which is basically how much you recover, and even Luck, how often you do a critical hit! Uhh, no, not like in Marth critical hit! Also decreases chance of receiving negative status aliments. Come on. *'Brawl' has more types of battles! **'Countdown' - You must survive with a BOMB on your back, which starts at 30 seconds, but can be delayed by attacking opponents (KOing opponents refreshes the timer, hurting opponents delays the timer by 0.5 second). If it blows up, you get an instant KO, so don't let it blow up! **'Damage Smash' - LET'S SEE WHO DOES THE MOST DAMAGE IN A FEW MINUTES! Hurt your opponents more, and KO them for a 5 second multiplier which multiplies your damage by 2x! Hurry and rack up the most damage! **'Poppant Wielder' - The Poppant will try and run away from you. Holding the Poppant allows you gain points at the cost of holding it. You know what happens when you're holding stuff, right?! You can't hold any more stuff! Also, killing this poor thing deducts half of your points. As a penalty, not a punishment. Also you lose grip of it easily. **'Race Course' - Unlike any battles, it'll have some race courses you can race across of. You can set up how much laps you must make before you end, or maybe just do a "race to the finish line" stage. There's certain stages set up for lapping and finish lines, so don't worry if it's not suited! It'll loop, or something. **'Coin Cough Cough' - It's... basically a fight for coins, if you know what I mean. It's highly similar to Stock Battles, but by hitting your opponents, they drop coins you pick up to basically increase your coin counter. Dying equals losing all your coins, so it's particularly not a good idea to run into battle unprepared! Can choose if ghosts attack you or not. Really, it's your choice. **'Frugal Fruits' - Fruits falls from... well, somewhere. Teams must pick up these surprisingly heavy fruit and basically throw it into your team's hole. You can determine if you need to hit a switch/step on a button to drop the fruit in, or not have those at all. Sometimes there's a Mystery Berry, which when you throw, allows you to gain a power you can use ANY TIME to strike down thy opponents! Again, there is build-in battlefields for these. You can choose the stock but it always has to have a time, otherwise... it's... uhh... not Frugal Fruits? **'Careen Scram' - Fighters must pick up the most Careenjuice they can which will fuel their own launcher or whatever. Players have INFINITE stock and there's literally no way to be launched out. But you CAN be KOd, which means losing 3/4 of your Careenjuice. After the maximum minutes have past, your fighter will be launched into the sky by the Careenjuice. Whoever gets the highest wins! *There's also Smash Run game-modes added onto it! **'Connection Bang Bang' - "What the heck is this?" you might ask. Why, it's a bingo game! You and your buddies have to do certain tasks to place a check on your bingo card, such as complete a Crystal Smash or defeat a Bulborb. Of course, this can get tedious fast, so you're going to explore a pretty medium-sized labyrinth! ARE YOU READY?! *And now you can also apply settings! Mostly from Sparkplug. Hmm, maybe I should hire Poisonshot to help me? **You can now simulate "Monster" from Sparkplug! Or "Moving Forwards"! Or something like that! Make the arena get smaller, I don't care! **You can now actually make good 1v3 battles! And you can now have insane 4v4 battles, all without LIMITS! Maybe some limits actually. **You can now be like the POKEMON TRAINER. To translate, no more having Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle crammed into the Pokemon Trainer. *Now not only you can play Sandbag Soccer or Basketball, you can hurt this poor thing even more and play MORE MINIGAMES WITH IT! **'Hide and Seek' - Teams will have to find this poor, hidden thing hiding somewhere all while dodging stuff. If they get killed they get disqualified until someone finds the Sandbag (or if everyone dies, where the game just ends). Go aggressive and FIND THE POOR THING FOR POINTS! **'Sandbag Volleyball' - The gravity is decreased for this poor thing, and you know how normal volleyball works? Well, rally the poor thing back and forth until someone forgets to hit it! Unlike many modes, increasing the damage also increases the gravity of the thing. **'Boxing Batch' - Sandbag or a boss can be chosen. The goal is to rack up the most damage by punching your target. The more damage you do, the better your score is! After a few seconds pass, your team's (or just you) score gets calculated and the winner is the one with the biggest score. In cases of ties, the one who breaks a target first wins. *Special Smash has a new option. Only one I can confirm is Totally Unique Mode, where all characters play the same as Mario... well, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mario. Dr. Mario doesn't really change here, neither does Luigi. Or any Mario clones. Other Stuff *I'm making achievements for unlocking characters! They'll give you something good if you complete it. **Run Off DeMille: Recover a whooping 500% in one match. Also, eat 5 Maxim Tomatoes. (Unlocks DeMille) *There are special interactions in some stages which basically calls for using characters. **Pac-Man, for example, if he uses Rev Roll on certain conveyor belts in Pac-Man World, he can try and crush his enemies with it. Remember, crushing is one-hit KO! **If you're playing as Pointan in Mega Man Maker, you can literally edit the course by holding shield and breaking it, where Pointan will teleport and place some enemies down. **GingerBrave does not get harmed by running cookies in City of Wizards... and the running cookies are just normal cookies. Whatever. *All Assist Trophies return!!! All the original fighters can now be assistants, but they'll be replaced by someone else depending on who you're playing as. For example, if you're playing as White Bomberman, you get Black Bomberman. *Palutena's Guidance now works with any fighters including premium fighters. However, certain fighters have absolutely zero data from Palutena, initiating the "intruder from another dimension" fighter thing. However, only one character has a unique "intruder from another dimension" description. **'Pit': Who is THAT? **'Palutena': I thought I had data on the fighter! **'Viridi': It must be an intruder from another dimension! **'Palutena': Viridi! I had data on this fighter, but... not anymore, for some reason! **'Pit': Well, I guess that means I can't get any tips on the fighter at all. Could've been Dark Pit... **'Dark Pit': Hey! It wasn't me! **'Pit': Guess like it's about time to just say that I have to fight and win. **Note that Chuck the Clucker actually has the data about him, except it is all ripped up. If Pit were to K.O. him about ten times, he'd get the data file, and the conversation changes up with Palutena having no idea what it says anymore, due to the heavy vandalism. *Mechanics **'Smash Charges'! As if this wasn't obvious enough, no, I'm not calling my smash game "Charged" since the name got taken. Anyways, Smash Balls are now just flying balls that just charge up your meter. You use your Smash Charge... uhh... pressing taunt + special? I'm not sure. **You can now do counterattacks; there's many variants. These include: air bashers, roller brawls, and parry punching. *Fighters **I can confirm that we have less "rush towards your enemies or whatever it is" moves being priortized. **Most characters lean to games which, you know, are their past. They mostly stop using frankly overused moves you've seen. Well... mostly. Toon Link for example. **Wario-Man is going to be Game & Wario's 2nd Smash Charge. It's basically Smash Flash 2, except if you use a Shield Smash, Wario-Man will dash forward. Anyone he hits will be put into a cinematic cartoonish hit-hit-hit-hit yeah hit-hit-hit-hit move which ends with an explosive waft as Wario-Man becomes Wario. **Zellen's Smash Charge Ω is Mark², where... logic gets broken and Zellen becomes Zellen², which basically is a big threat and can KO anybody over 25% damage. Her special even consists of teleporting towards opponents and doing a blinding kick. **Since Meena isn't free-to-use, Splatoon 3 might not be included. So Inkling's specialty is a bunch of things; Ink Tank, and Inkling Physics. ***Ink Tank: You have a really powerful moveset, but you have to be careful! You have limited ink! If you run out, you must recharge it, else your weapons will really not hurt. Also, don't try and use taunts which use up ink. It also can ink certain stuff! ***Inkling Physics: Inklings will basically dissolve upon jumping into water and take more damage from water. Also, the Inkling can use ink in its own way to recharge. Probably the least useful. **If Silver Zin actually gets added (i can not tell if he's free-to-use due to one rival of mine), I can confirm one of his Smash Charges is Duck Soup Reviews, in which he proceeds to drink a soup a user made, spit out the fighters into an oven, and go into a pretty long lecture (which lasts for 20 seconds) telling what the user should improve at. However, he gets interrupted mid-sentence as the oven blows up as he flies back into the fight. **There is no skin variations but rather costumes. By wearing a costume you get various effects from it. You might have no idea what you might get. ***FOR EXAMPLE: Bunea's build skin replaces her side special with a drill attack which can pierce through terrain (keep going if it is in terrain). *Miis have better customization options. **You can now literally edit their hands and feet, whether it be reptilian or naga-like. Or even, well, disembodied. Some even affect stats, to make sure! **You can slap elemental attributes onto your fighter. This doesn't really do anything, except one specialty all the Miis share is that if you press Attack and Special at the same time, you can unleash an attack corresponding to the elemental attribute it has. Similar to Sis Dawndusk. BONUS: Voidmato Stuff *Description: Voidmato is a snarky li'l boyie who, well, is an assassin who does not care a single bit about anyone. Except for Roxanne and his sidekick, that is. He will literally and always just rush into battle, ready to gun anyone in his way down. He's also indifferent to insults! Oh yeah, he's really questionable. **Battle Entry: Rushes into battle and makes gun noises. Alternatively, he might instead bounce into battle, looking pretty lifeless before coming back. **Taunts ***Taunt 1: Punches his fist into his palm as he laughs. ***Taunt 2: Shoots his gun into the air 3 times. It can blended with taunts. ***Taunt 3: Gets out one of the prized possessions from Super Bunea World. ****Clementine: Spins Clementine around as he laughs. ****Tiki Mug: Shakes it like some kind of mug as he just laughs. ****Eyeball Microphone: "Sings" into it saying "I can't even hear you!" ****Virtuasystem 64: Sits to play on it before throwing it behind him. ****Anaheim's Axe: Swings it around in the air. It can serve as some attack for 10% damage. ****Sushi Sleeping Bag: Hugs it and says "I'll call it Deathsoaker.". It's pretty brutal. ****Moonflower Banquet: Smells it and breathes out. Pretends as if he's not hearing anything. ****Rainbow Potion: Acts as if he's drinking it. Ehhm... ****Bucket of Tuna Fish: Shakes it all about, with fish flopping from it. ****Steel Stingray: "Shows" it to the "crowd" as he "gloats" about it. ****Rarely, he might get out Bunea's XXX and ask "Who wants to wear this?". *****Previously, he would put it on and immaturely fart as he laughs. This was removed because it was literally nothing related to Voidmato. Besides, Voidmato's hygeine is unknown. Heck, does he even take showers? ***Always when he is next to a Super Bunea boss fight (includes Mayhem), he will say "Girl, let's duel." as he points his finger in a threatening way like he's gonna shoot. Well, not always, like if he sees Chocella he'll bring out a chainsaw instead and say "Deforestry time!", if he meets Jeannie he'll say "Get back into where you belong.", Silas he'll say "Is this a genderbent version of me?", and such. ****Not to mention, if he meets Parasite Bunea, he would say "Let's beat it out of you!". ****Also to note, he can smash taunt, but ONLY on the... uhh... whatever the lobby in Super Bunea Mayhem is. He'll just say that she looks a bit suspicious and says he might as well ask what the heck she wants to do. ***Also on rare occassions he might not taunt and just stare blankly and blink before actualy moving. **Victory Poses ***Victory 1: Shoots his gun wildly in the air while breakdancing. ***Victory 2: Puts on Bunea's XXX and pretends to shoot himself. In very rare occassions, he might actually shoot himself as he's pretty dead. Still, he's the winner. ***Victory 3: Runs in, drops a bomb, and kicks it as he covers his ears as it blows up spelling "VOIDMATO IS LOVE, VOIDMATO IS LIFE!" as he gives a big thumbs up. Peacock's Moveset (full) *Attacks **Neutral (Poke) - Peacock pokes her opponents. Unlike any normal pokes, this one actually will launch you if you are not careful. Where is logic again? **Side Tilt (Pie Splat) - Peacock gives her opponents a taste of pie. This makes them pied if they get hit by it. In other words, blind. **Dash Attack (Kick the Football, Peacock!) - Attempts to kick a football only for Avery to nortily (hey, birds are norty!) grab it as she kicks her opponent (which basically stuns them on the ground), and then stomps them into the ground. **Down Tilt (Red Hot Buckshot) - Peacock tips her hat politely. Avery impolitely guns you. It is enough to make fighters flying even at 0%! **Up Tilt (Hammer for the Worms) - Jumps up and slams a hammer to the ground. It can attack foes above you and meteor smash those not in front of you. **Neutral Aerial (Call Him George) - Peacock lights George with her cigar as it blows up. This will cause recoil damage to her, leave her helpless (except when she lands she immediately gets up and shakes the ash off), but do lotsa damage. **Front Aerial (Robo with a Shotgun) - Peacock pulls out a shotgun as she shoots it. This will cause some obvious backwards boost, but hey! You know what they say! **Back Aerial (Curb Your Shoe) - Avery kicks anybody in her way. **Down Aerial (Buzzin' Buzzard) - Let's kick Avery out of the hat! Oh wait, bad idea! Now we've got a slashing dilemna! Someone stop this rabid bird before it hurts! **Up Aerial (Nice Booby Trap) - Peacock... shoves her face through a portable hole. Even after she lands she'll still try and find the nearest opponent and try to bear trap hurt them. **Side Smash (Pop Eye) - Pushes one of her Eyes of Argus and jabs her opponents with it. This thing can also shoot a laser. Who put it on it anyways? **Down Smash (...Down Smash) - Peacock cartoonishly gets two hammers from hammerspace, as she prepares to slam them both down. But she doesn't, as Avery takes them away as she instead has the Eyes of Argus poke out. It's not a down smash. **Up Smash (The Eyes of Tomorrow) - It'll thrust forward like daggers once more but upwards. OUCH! That's gotta hurt so badly! *Throws **Pummel (Poke) - Pokes them as if this wasn't obvious. Stops the opponent from struggling, through it's only visual. They laugh. **Neutral Throw (Big Ball of Violence) - By just holding the pummel button, Peacock will soon engage in some incredibly violent fight before ending up tangled up, but at least with the opponent flying. Takes recoil damage and leaves her vulnerable for like 2 seconds. **Front Throw (How to Handle a Chainsaw) - Avery hurts opponents with a chainsaw before smacking them away... at the wrong side. Needless to say, it'll launch them. Cartoons defy the laws of physics! **Back Throw (Shadow of Impending Doom) - Slams the opponent down, which does no damage. However, afterwards, a random object falls from the sky as the character gets buried. It's just... the World Bird?! **Down Throw (Burlap Beatdown) - Peacock puts her opponent into a burlap sack as she rapidly stomps it. It... defies the laws of physics as the opponent flies out of it without making holes. Seriously! Where is logic even! **Up Throw (Springboard Panic) - Stomps the floor as it literally tosses the opponent high into the air, always Screen KOing at over 150%. Glove fist included. SERIOUSLY! LOGIC IS GONE! *Specials **Neutral: George's Day Out - Throws a George bomb which waddles forward and then explodes, making opponents shield jump regardless if they were shielding. This includes you. **Side: Screwball Cannon - Swings the cannon which buries her opponent. Then shoots out a, well... you know, cannonball! This is likely to hit if you got buried. Can do serious damage, since... well, it's a cannon. It pushes her back a little. **Down: The Hole Idea - Peacock falls down a portable hole as she pops back up on where you direct her to pop back up. If you don't move, she'll jump up and drop a George bomb which blows up. Heh. Nice faker! YOU CANNOT MAKE PORTABLE HOLES IN THE AIR ALSO! **Up: Handi-capter - Peacock doesn't have any up specials unfortunately. So what do we do? Invent moves! Peacock gets into her hat for some reason as her hands somewhat appear from the top of her hat. She then proceeds to try and get the most distance she can. If she grabs an opponent, once she lands, it's basically Big Ball of Violence, except in her hat, minus the recoil damage and vulnerability. It can be used as a kamikaze. **Diagonal: George at the Air Show/Ant Wasted - Yeah! George flies downward and potentially hits his opponent! Um! What else do I have to say about this move! Nothing really actually! If you direct it onto the ground, it'll be Ant Wasted, where Peacock tries to roast a poor little ant with an Eye of Argus. It ends if the ant falls off or when you want it to end. It can be considered as a mini-smash. **Shield: Big Ball of Bubbled Violence - Seriously, how much Big Balls of Violence must we have?! Anyways, Peacock engages in actually expanding her shield. If anybody gets hit by it, she'll fight them in the shield as it bounces around pretty crazily. Once that ends, it pops as she shield jumps out of it, all tangled up. It's Big Ball of Violence, but with a shield and bouncing. It does more damage also. *Blockbusters - These are just the same as Smash Charges, except punching your opponents basically builds it up. Wait, is that how it works? **Smash Charge 1: Argus Agony - Peacock fires a continuous laser beam from her hat as her EoA shoots bolts. They home also, so that's added to the pain I guess. **Smash Charge 2: Lonesome Lenny Tree - Peacock cartoonishly, and literally plants a Lenny bomb into the ground as it sprouts and drops some George bombs. Easily the most painful attack when you are unprepared, so be prepared! Yes, it's explosive. **Smash Charge 3: ??? **Smash Charge Ω: Goodfellas - Peacock basically jumps into the air as she literally burlap sacks the entire stage, calls her buddies to curbstomp it, as George joins in to bat the entire stage. Peacock then lights a cigar (HOW MUCH CIGARS ARE USED?!) and throws it down as a Lenny bomb also falls down as she holes her way out as it explodes to LITERALLY DO 400% DAMAGE TO ALL OPPONENTS. Also gets rid of one stock, so that means you're likely to lose two stocks. Also you keep the 400% if you return. *Taunt: Tips her hat. Avery tips her hat two. Then an ant tips its hat. Umm... who's going to tip their head next? I mean, hat? Wrap Up I'd like to give credit to everyone for making this a wonderful plan. Like Charged, and Swansong. Without inspiration, this would've been pretty dull. I'd like to give credit to everybody, but I ain't sure who to give credit to. I can confirm the whole elements mechanic was inspired by some guy with DJ Pon and... Breath of the Wild Zelda in his game. Yeah. It's really a good time making the biggest smash game ever. I will take suggestions! Also, credit to the Worlds Collide creator. Also darn, can we just NOT have the message auto-set if we left a blank? Other Fun Facts *'INDECENT SPOILER ALERT': F0R3(A57's actually Farly Jostley. Apparently she begged to be a robot, which is pretty dark. I realized that last second so I might have to find a way to get around and see how I'm supposed to make... F4R4D3. In fact Farly Jostley can teleport, create miniature hurricanes, tsunamis, wind, rain, and snow. F0R3(A57 can to the same so literally Farly Jostley IS F0R3(A57.